


Push and pull

by lets_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Crossdressing, Doyoung likes Jungwoo's long hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Titanic References, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, jungwoo as rose, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: Doyoung just really likes the way that Jungwoo looks with long hair.





	Push and pull

**Author's Note:**

> [ doyoung just had to play with jungwoo's hair and curl it in the "behind the halloween" video. this is all his fault. ]  
> [ comments would be lovely ❤ ]

Jungwoo is saying something for the camera, saying his funny 'Jack' catchphrase that everyone seems to be so into now that he has completely fallen into his character as Rose. Johnny laughs at the side, filming on his own phone to send to someone. Doyoung remembers saying something to him, mentioning Jaehyun who was supposed to be his “date” for the night. Jungwoo joked back, saying his real date was Taeil who just laughed nervously. Doyoung was too immersed in brushing his fingers through the freshly dyed extensions to participate in the conversation properly. 

The hair felt silky underneath his fingers, even when they were slightly damaged because they needed to be dyed twice to fit Jungwoo’s new hair color perfectly. The dye job was worth it, because the long hair pieces blended in with Jungwoo’s natural hair seamlessly color wise. 

Jungwoo was on his phone, scrolling through random internet articles and reading their group chat while the hair stylists began to work on his hair. Doyoung didn’t even need to come to the halloween costume preparation this early. He only needed to get in his King’s costume and put his hair up in a bun so it wouldn’t peek from underneath the head piece. The members who were getting crazier work done on themselves for the halloween party had to come early, like Jungwoo and Chenle for an example. 

Doyoung could have stayed and slept for hours longer in the comfort of his own bed. But one little detail had been keeping him awake for many nights already.

 

‘I’m thinking about dressing up as Rose.’ Jungwoo said, reaching for his water bottle, whilst Doyoung began to choke on the dry piece of bread that he had just chomped into.

‘Excuse me.’ Doyoung managed to gasp out between coughs. ‘What did you just say?’

Jungwoo had an innocent look on his face, smiling at Doyoung like an angel. ‘I thought i could dress up as Rose, from Titanic! It would be fun.’ Fun would be one word to describe it, Doyoung thought. He didn’t really have anything to say to that, now that he thought about it. Jungwoo was allowed to dress up as whatever he wanted, and Doyoung didn't have a say in it. But that was exactly why Jungwoo was choosing to go this way, choosing to dress up as a woman. Because he knew it drove Doyoung crazy.

It wasn’t even the fact that he was dressing up as a woman, but just the fact that he would be having long hair. Jungwoo doesn’t remember why and when, but he once found out that Doyoung really likes longer hair. Maybe it was around the time Jungwoo’s own hair had grown really long before his debut and Doyoung was touching it all the time. He was either always running his fingers through it gently, massaging his scalp when they were laying down on the living room couch or grabbing him by the roots hard when he was fucking Jungwoo from behind. 

 

Doyoung had a look of admiration and focus on his face as he carefully wrapped a long piece of hair around the curling iron, twisting and holding it there for a moment before letting free, watching as the nicely curled lock of hair fell to decorate Jungwoo’s shoulders. He was really good at this, which made Jungwoo wonder how he became so good with doing hair.

Doyoung’s eyes shifted from the hair to look at Jungwoo through the mirror instead, hand going through his hair carefully to break the curl pattern a little. ‘It looks really good on you.’ Doyoung complimented kindly, his words not fitting with the dark look in his eyes. Jungwoo swallowed deeply, looking at the other carefully. Doyoung hooked his fingers in the long locks, tightening his grip on them fast and yanking at them slightly.

Jungwoo let out the smallest gasp, feelings his skin shiver when Doyoung leaned against his ear, eyes still staring at him through the mirror.

‘Can’t wait to fuck you and ruin all my hard work.’

 

Jungwoo was a delight to be around. He was kind, funny and had the funniest laugh Doyoung had heard in a while. He was good looking and Doyoung liked the way he acted around him and how soft his lips were. Doyoung was never into kissing girls, or dudes either. He just really liked kissing Jungwoo. He found himself craving for the other at many times, wanting to link his arms together with him or just lean against his side. Doyoung would like to think that he was never the clingy type, but he found himself acting that way around Jungwoo. But how could he not, when Jungwoo was literally the cutest human to ever walk on planet earth.

But Jungwoo could also be the devil, smiling innocently when Doyoung knew for a fact that he was just wanting to mess around with him. Tonight being one of those nights. But Doyoung only had himself to blame. He had after all promised Jungwoo something, and if there was one thing that you should know about Kim Jungwoo- it was that he was very impatient.

The lights were messing with Doyoung vision, the music was a bit too loud for his liking. But he couldn’t really pay too much attention to any of that because he only had his eyes on Jungwoo.

The younger one was purposely messing with his head, smiling towards his direction while clinging onto Jaehyun’s arm. Doyoung wouldn’t say that he was a little jealous, but then again, he would never admit that he was whipped for Jungwoo either and saying anything else than yes would be a lie.

It wasn’t even the fact that Jungwoo was being flirty with someone else that was making Doyoung go crazy, because that was normal from Jungwoo. He loved to cling onto everyone, even when he didn’t realize it himself. That wasn’t the problem at all. But what was the problem, was the fact that Jungwoo had been playing with his hair the entire day.

It started when they did their halloween costume dance covers. He was flipping his hair from side to side, letting it flow in the wind and fall against the red color of his dress. He would play with it, twirl his fingers around it and brush his hands through it. All while looking at Doyoung. 

To say that the night had been rough for Doyoung would be an understatement. It was like hell.

 

Jungwoo was already a whining, moaning mess underneath him when Doyoung finally managed to pull his fingers out off him, having stretched him open well enough. Before getting to his point, Doyoung made sure to suck angry red marks all down Jungwoo’s shoulders and chest. They could be covered with the right clothing, so he didn’t need to worry about them being seen.

Jungwoo’s once pretty and glittery makeup was quite the mess by now, lip gloss smeared and mascara smudged because there would never be a time when they had sex that Jungwoo wouldn’t cry. He was a little cry baby.

Doyoung hadn’t cared about his makeup and what happened to it, but he did however make sure that Jungwoo’s beautiful locks stayed in good shape. They were the cherry on top, after he had ravaged through Jungwoo first.

‘Hyung, please.’ Jungwoo whined, lifting his hips up while leaning down against the bed with his elbows. The dress that he had been wearing had been thrown away a long time ago already, and now the long dark brown hair was the only thing covering his smooth skin. It was almost a shame, to cover Jungwoo in any way, but the hair only decorated him in Doyoung’s opinion.

Head suddenly pulled back because of the hand grabbing his hair, Jungwoo arched his back and neck with a groan. Doyoung was tugging, pulling at his hair, twisting his head to the side so he could kiss his neck. Teeth snapping against Jungwoo’s sensitive skin, Doyoung was eating up the small sounds that Jungwoo let out whilst his frame shook slightly underneath him.

Growling, Doyoung had enough of waiting and making Jungwoo wait.

Lathering some more lube on his own length, Doyoung gave himself some very much needed friction while Jungwoo wiggled his behind impatiently in the air, letting out a small sound when Doyoung slapped his hand against the smooth skin. Closing his eyes, Jungwoo let out a long moan as he felt Doyoung push inside of him in one slow thrust. It felt so unreal.

Not wanting to upset their hair stylists, Doyoung at least had the manners to wide his hand somewhat clean from the leftover lube before his hand was grabbing Jungwoo’s hair again, fist grabbing a handful of the soft hair mixed with Jungwoo’s slightly damaged natural hair. The leftover strands stayed where they were, against Jungwoo’s back. Almost hitting his slender hips length.

Picking up speed slowly, Doyoung was pounding into Jungwoo in no time. If Doyoung could see his face properly, he would bet that Jungwoo had tears decorating his cheeks by now because of the small cries that he was letting out with each thrust. His hand had snaked underneath himself at some point, stroking his own length in a different rhythm than Doyoung. It didn’t take long before he was coming with a high pitched moan. The only thing keeping him from falling down against the pillows right then was the rough grip on his hair, keeping him up.

Groaning, Doyoung pulled out of the other and switched them around so that Jungwoo was lying down on the bed underneath Doyoung. Doyoung let out a curse. seeing Jungwoo’s fucked state. His eyeliner was smudged and his bangs were stuck to his forehead because of the sweat. Yet he was still the most gorgeous thing that Doyoung had ever seen.

The long extensions were laying against the sheets, creating halo around Jungwoo. He looked out off this world.

Sensitive, Jungwoo hissed against Doyoung’s ear when Doyoung sunk himself inside him again. But Jungwoo didn’t let his sensitive state bother him, as he hooked his legs up behind Doyoung, pulling him closer to himself. Whispering words of praise into his ear while scraping his nails against Doyoung’s back, surely leaving marks for days to come. But Doyoung couldn’t care less.

Thrusts becoming nonrhythmic Jungwoo knew the other one was close to his own release, so just to mess with his head even more, he tightened his own muscles in a way that made Doyoung whine against his neck. It only took three more quick thrusts before Doyoung was staying still, shooting inside of him. Humming, Jungwoo smoothed his hands up and down Doyoung’s sides while they caught their breaths.

‘You have no idea what this hair does to me.’ Doyoung murmured, propping himself better so he wasn’t squeezing Jungwoo against the sheets to much.

Jungwoo smiled, looking up at Doyoung with tired eyes. ‘Are you suggesting that i should wear extensions more often?’ He asked playfully.

Doyoung laughed, enjoying the way Jungwoo whined because he was still inside of him and the vibrations made him feel even more sensitive.

‘Maybe.’ He hummed, reaching and pushing a long strand of hair away from Jungwoo’s face, his cheeks red. ‘Maybe you should just grow your hair out. It suits you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [ my twitter is mimmelil  
> [ hey all dowoo shippers, if you are interested, user lu_woo and i created a dowooweek twitter account. we are basically planning a dowoo week for 2019, and all the information needed on that can be found on the twitter account @DOWOOweek so that more people can join and help us create more dowoo content for everyone to enjoy ❤ both of us will be posting content during dowoo week, and we hope more people join us! so spread the word! ]


End file.
